Various treatment systems and methods for treating skin, tissues or other surfaces are known. For example, cosmetic products, e.g., lotions, and various devices for treating skin are known. Devices including an electro-mechanical engine designed for linearly or otherwise moving an abrasive surface against a skin are also known in the art.